Better Than Down Under
by FallingCelton
Summary: Allen's life has alwasy been unusual, but when he happens to get kidnapped by pirates what is he to do? Not to mention, all pirates have a little secret. Yullen. Meaning Yaoi - BoyXBoy; GHEYNESS!. WARNINGS INSIDE PLEASE READ!
1. Execution

**A/N: **Okay, Put it simply _we _have had inspiration to write this fic.

Few warnings before we start; biting, Aggression, angst, ra pe(meaning

non con sensual se x) and maybe a bit of bond age thrown in there as

well. All this will be happening in later chapters. If you'd like we may put

warnings on each chapter just in case.

'_We'_ Put it simply this Fic has Two yes _Two _writers, Felly and Izzy. We both

write and contribute to ideas~

**Disclaimer:** We don't own DGM.

**Better Than Down Under**

Chapter One - Execution

10 Years ago - 22nd January 1851

A rough hand caressed a small sleeping boys cheek. The own of such hand smirked before getting up off the bed and turning to the open window an hearing the fair-haired boy mumble something.

"Mana..?" The pirates smirk turning into a twisted grin as he shook his head.

"Another time, Lord Walker." The older man then disappeared and the smaller boy rolled over and fell into a deeper sleep.

Allen Walker, Mana Walker(died on 25th December 1849)'s son. Due to his mother's death at his birth and his father's death a few years ago he had been sent to live with his uncle Marian Cross. His uncle lived in a small town on the coast of England. In the past there had been a few pirate attacks but the most of them we're in the upper part of the country. It was a relatively safe place to raise a young boy except Cross had other ideas.

Allen was such a _pretty_ little boy and would make a fine little _lady_ when he grew up. Cross was quite well known for his debts so in order to pay them all off. Cross would have his maids dress and teach the boy as if he was a woman, ready to marry him to a wealthy man of his choice. Allen wasn't really bothered. He tried to make his only blood relative as happy as he could. The dresses we're nice, the lessons were easy; Who was complaining? However his live wasn't as great as you think, his alcoholic uncle often ended up beating the boy and a thick red scar trails down his eye but it didn't necessarily bother him nor anyone else.

Present time - 22nd January 1861

As the boy had grown up several things had changed. One, his hair-colour; The boy had had several _events; _they had caused the boy quite some stress and it resulted in his hair colour turning to white. The second was the boy's attitude to trying to keep his uncle had died away several years ago. He would now try to defy him in most ways possible. Another was that tomorrow, he was to be married to a wealthy man named Tyki Mikk. They had met several times but Allen didn't particularly like him nor did he particularly hate him. He was neutral. He knew he had no decision anyways.

The pale boy turned over in his sleep, dreaming of adventuring in the open. Away from all these rich snobs, away from civilisation. A soft murmur came from him as a soft hand shook him gently.

"Master Allen, Master Allen. It's time to get up, sir." Allen opened his eyes and rubbed them groggily.

"Hm?" Linalee was a pretty servant. Probably Allen's best friend. She was kind, never lied to him about what was going to happen and he knew he could trust her. A smile graced her lips as she spoke.

"Good morning Master Allen, did you sleep well?" She moved to open the curtains and window and started stripping the bed as Allen got out.

"I did, thanks. I had the most wonderful dream about escaping this hell hole and exploring!" She laughed gently,

"Oh Allen, you know you should be telling anyone these things. They might get the wrong idea!" Allen was never sure what she meant by this but a booming voice echoed throughout the room as Marian Cross entered. His dark red hair covered allot of his face so Allen couldn't read his expression. Linalee quickly curtsied before he spoke again.

"Allen, hurry up and get ready! Your fiancé will be here soon!" With that he left and Linalee quickly grabbed a brand new dress and forced Allen into the Dresser.(**A/N**: We don't know what its called.)

"Are you done yet?" Linalee called.

"Uhhm, Just a minute." Allen stared at his reflection as if it had just killed a cat. There had never been a boy in as many frills as this, it appalled Allen that it had gone this far. How was he to explain to Tyki that he was not in fact a girl but a boy? Clearly Cross didn't have a plan and nor did Allen, but he was the poor soul that would have to deal with the consequences. He sighed and pulled back the curtain of his dresser.

Linalee stood awestruck in front of Allen.

"Is it that bad?" Allen asked sheepishly.

"No, no." Linalee waved her hands frantically. "You look, You look magical, Like a fairytale!" She giggled excitedly.

Allen laughed. "If this were a fairytale I'd be the prince."

"I can hardly see you as a prince Allen or should I say, Elaine." Linalee said, guiding Allen towards the chair so she could fix his hair.

Allen stared at his reflection in the mirror once more.

"From today onwards, Allen Walker won't exist."

Allen took a deep breath before starting to walk down the isle - On his own. Yes, Cross seemed it was a good idea to bail out on the actual service but would be attending the after party as such for his daily '_drink up'. _It was a very unusual wedding as it was arranged for night rather than early morning, Dark had slowly crept over the tides of the ocean as the wedding ceremony began. It took Allen a few more strides than expected to reach his husband-to-be. Tyki was wearing a formal suit-tail and top hat, he smiled crookedly at Allen before leaning down and whispering in Allen's ear.

"The real fun starts tonight," he said with a retreating wink. Allen's views on the man had just dropped considerably. How in the world were he to marry such a vulgar man who expected such things? This was too soon for Allen's plans of excuses.

They both stepped forward to there designated places. The service was going according to plan. Soon Allen would be committed to a man, a man who was going to make Allen's live miserable.

"So," The vicar continued. "If anybody has any reason these two should not be married, speak now or forever hold your peace."

Allen cringed at the silence that filled the room and sighed, there goes his last hope.

_BANG._

All eyes drifted to the main doors.

_BANG._

"What in the world," Allen started

_BANG._

"See what is the meaning of this." Tyki addressed the guards but it was too late. The church doors flew open with a loud crash, sending splinters and pieces of wood all over the congregation.

"Who are you to defy this house of god!" This time it was the vicar shouting. Out from the cloud of dust and spinsters came 5 men yielding swords.

"Glad we found the church. We came to get _our_ treasure." The red headed one spoke happily. He had a bandana and an eye patch covering one eye, that did not shame the fact that he was wielding a rapier with accurate precision.

"There is no treasure here! Leave here at once!"

"Oh, I'm sure it is here" The red headed eyes resting on Allen with a smirk. "In fact, I could just take it and leave without any casualties. If that's what you like?"

Checkmate. There was no other way around it. While they had engaged in conversation the other 4 men has every possible escape blocked and they were clearly not the type to be trifled with. These were clearly pirates.

"Take what you seek and leave this place."

"Thank you for your patronage," he smirked once more and nodded to the two men on either side of door. They both walked steadily towards Allen and Tyki.

"Walker." The red head stated, careful not to state the title of Miss or Mr. Allen locked eyes with the red headed man before being lifted over the soldier of a very large muscular man with some sort of ear piece(**A/N:** Don't think they'd have headphones back then but they do now!) Allen gasped out a small scream.

"Unhand her!" Shouted Tyki.

"We have got what we are after and if you will keep quiet no blood will be spilt." The red head said before following the flailing Allen and the 4 other men. Tyki's face consorted with anger as he watched them leave without a trace.

"Are you okay sir?" The vicar inquired.

"Yes." He sighed, "You win some you lose some." Tyki seemed somewhat unfazed by what had just happened now he had sat down.

"But what are we going to do?"

"There's nothing we can do." He stated blandly as _'For now' _lingered in the air.

"Let me go!" Allen had shouted once more as the men quickened their pace. "I demand you take me back! Or at least tell me your alibis!"

"We seemed to have go off on the wrong foot" The red head started.

"You just kidnapped me from my wedding! And are refusing to put me down!"

"Sorry 'bout that kid. I'm Lavi."

"I'm not a kid and this isn't really helping our situation!"

Lavi laughed in amusement. "Our situation? Your being kidnapped by pirates and that's not even the full story!" For once Allen was scared.

Not the Cross's dept scared but scared for his life. Lavi stopped walking which was followed shortly by the 4 other men.

"We can't take you on the ship looking like that," he waved his hand towards Allen's attire.

"Well it's your own fault for taking me during my wedding." Allen said sarcastically.

"You're going to have to change."

"In to what?"

Allen stared at his new attire blankly.

'_How did they know?' _was all his mind could conjure up at this time. Lavi had lead him into the men's bathroom, guarded by the man that was previously holding him. Three quarter-length trousers and a simple white shirt with few ruffles over his chest, His heals were replaced with flat shoes. Not girly at all. But how they had managed to get his sizes he'll never know.

A knock at the door dragged Allen out of his thoughts.

"You done in there?" Lavi asked from the other side.

"Not yet." Allen had to buy his time so there wouldn't be a crowd outside the door as he tries to make his escape. He wait's a few moments and peers out from a small gap in the door. Deciding that a quick and easy escape and run would work out better than giving his captors time to react to the door being open.

Allen counted to three and slammed the door open, running as fast as his legs could take him.

His attempt was futile when his arm was caught by none other than Lavi.

"You're not getting away that easily" he said between breaths. "Marie." He called the previous big guy over as Allen tried to squirm his way out of Marie's hold.

"Really sorry kid." Lavi said apologetically. After a few more minutes of walking they had reached a shore where a small row boat was situated. Panic spread through Allen again.

"You can't take me off shore! Let me go! Why do you even need me?" Allen thrashed against the hold on him. Even if the hold wasn't that tight Allen wasn't one for having physical strength.

Nobody said one word though the small boat journey. The only sounds that could be heard were the calm waters of the ocean and the constant struggle on Allen's hold. "We've arrived" Were the first words Allen had heard from Lavi's lips since they left the shore. Allen stared up at the very large pirate vessel witch the few pirates had already started climbing. "I'm going up now. Then you follow with Marie behind. No funny business or you will seriously be in for it." Allen could see the seriousness in Lavi's eyes as well as something else. _Fear_. What could be on this ship? Allen really didn't want to find out but was nudged forward by Marie.

It took about 2 minutes to climb the rope ladder and once Allen had reached the top once more his freedom was destroyed when Lavi took hold of his arm to keep him in place. Marie arrived shortly after, taking hold of Allen's other arm. The whole crew of the ship were on top deck as they had arrived, Probably to watch the show Allen thought. "It's about time." Said an unknown voice. It was deep and sounded slightly irritated. A tall Japanese male with long dark hair emerged from the crowd.

"I thought you had _lost_ my treasure."

'_Treasure?' _Allen blanched as the male's eyes travelled his body.

"Che." Was all the man had to say to him?

'_What he brings me all the way here for 'Che'?' _Allen was now _completely_ confused.

"Awwh Yuuu. You're scaring him!" Lavi said daringly.

"It's Captain Kanda. I will cut you down." Kanda replied acidly.

"Ah, I was just saying!" Lavi retreated.

"Well next time, don't."

"Excuse me-" Allen started

"Shut up!" Kanda snapped. "Take him to my cabin." He directed Lavi and Marie.

Life for Allen had just taken a turn in a completely wrong direction.


	2. The Start of A New Voyage

**Better Than Down Under**

Chapter Two - The Start of A New Voyage

Allen was being '_escorted_' yet _again._ He struggled and struggled as Marie and Lavi held him tightly and dragged him along.

"Stop it! I want to go home!" hissed the white haired boy. The other two laughed half heartedly as they shoved the boy into Kanda's cabin knowing that his chances of going home we're -100, maybe even more.

The small boy glanced around the room; It was nicely set out and it all looked clean. In fact there were even some clothes lay neatly on the bed. He looked at them, guessing they were for him. '_How many times did they want me to change?'_ He thought whilst changing his clothing to something brand new. At least he was still able to wear trousers. Except the top. Off the shoulder? He shrugged as he began to have a bit more of a look around. Opening draws, cabinets and doors. All leading to different places. He smiled happily when he found a little box with a flower in. It seemed as if the Japanese man had brought it over with him as he had never seen one quite as beautiful before. He jumped almost knocking the box off the side as the door opened again and Lavi's head peered round the door and chirped happily,

"Mr Walker, the Captain would very much appreciate it if you join him for dinner. May I escort you?" Allen shook his head and he turned around.

"What makes you think I want to go? I mean, you kidnap me from my wedding! Drag me onto a boat and then lock me in this room!" Lavi shook his head. _The boy really didn't get it._

_"_Allen, when the Captain said he'd appreciate it if you went. He wasn't asking. He was telling you. I'm offering you some _friendly_ advice; Do as he says. Oh, and I wouldn't go snoopy and touch too many things of his." He smiled lightly and opened the door wide for him. The smaller boy huffed and walked through the door, head held high, waiting to be escorted.

Lavi showed him through the odd corridors and down some steps until he got to a small room with a door in which the red-haired pirate stood by, signalling this was it. Allen gulped and nodded to him and slowly opened the door and wandered in. There was no sign of the Captain as he looked around closing the door behind him. The food looked delicious and he sat down at the head of the table, ready to dig in. He froze when he heard an irritated cough come from behind him.

"You will do well to learn some manners and how to properly address me! You will stand and wait for me to give you permission to sit." He growled angrily waiting for the boy to stand, he did not.

"I'm very sorry, _Captain_ but I have no respect to you and your authority so I will do as _I _please." Allen huffed back in responded a hint of sarcasm in his voice. The other man growled at this and pulled the chair from under him, throwing it across the room. The smaller boy gulped before standing where the other chair was. _His_ chair. The less important one. Of course _he_ was sitting at the head of the table. The dark haired man pulled up another chair and sat nodding at the other. Allen sat and opened his mouth to start talking before being cut off.

"No speaking unless spoken to. I would've thought they'd have raised you better than this." He said his voice less angry than before but still non the less irritated. Allen nodded slightly waiting to eat. The older man nodded as he poured his own drink. The red substance staining the glass as he brought it to his mouth and sipped it. Allen started piling his plate high. He really was hungry, after all he had had _such_ a day.

It never occurred to the naive, small boy that the food _could_ have been poisoned but why on earth would they do that? He was their _treasure_. Correction _Kanda's _treasure. That man watched the other eat intently, sipping on what Allen though was wine. Until when he poured his own and chugged it down, spiting it all out. That w_asn't_ wine! What was that? It had a sort of _copper _taste. Blood. It was _blood. _

"What the heck? Why do you have _blood_ to drink? Why did you even kidnap me? How am I some sort of treasure, that is I believe you we're talking about me! Why can't I go home and why are you and your shipmates so weird!" Allen had lost it, yet he still managed not to curse. That was one fo the main things he was taught as a young _lady_. Kanda smirked, showing off his teeth. Allen's eyes widened. It was like he was living in a fairy tail. More like a nightmare though!

"I-I have to go to the bathroom!" He blurted out, standing up and running quickly out and back to the cabin he had been in before.

This was insane. How could he even exist? Did the crew know that there captain was a goddamn vampire? It dawned on Allen that maybe he had got more than he bargained for while being kidnapped, his crew, they could easily be vampires as well. Allen slumped down on the floor of the bathroom, his back against the door denying anybody forced entry, not that he was strong enough to stop it anyway. He wanted to cry. For him to be back in bed and wake up this morning all over again. With Linalee saying he's going to be late and nagging him to get prepared.

He took a moment to run his eyes across the small bathroom. It was simple but very classy. Wood carvings in unusual places and a small port hole the above the toilet. It was dark, very dark. Not a glimpse of light reach the ship nor could be seen through the vast amount of ocean.

He pulled his legs to his chest and placed his head on his knees. Kanda was going to come looking for Allen shortly if he did not return. Allen shook his head in displeasure.

"I'm not going back," Allen whispered to himself solemnly "I have to get out of here!"

He remembered his first attempt of escaping before he had even arrived on the ship, they were fast and seemed to know every move you were going to make before you make it. But he couldn't just not try!

Allen scrambled to his feet and took a deep breath before reaching for the door handle and opening it just an inch. Nobody in sight. Kanda must be still waiting in the other room. Maybe there was hope of escape that's if he could sneak past the crew and if he didn't drown. He took one more deep breath and took his chance. Opening the door quickly and quietly and bolding for the cabin exit to the top deck, careful not to make any noise. When Allen finally reached the upper deck he felt a sense of relief, maybe he would be able to escape. He looked around cautiously trying not to be found by anybody. His eyes landed on one of the men that had assisted in his kidnapping but he soon left through into another cabin. Allen realised he was alone on the deck which was unusual, but why complain? Just gave him a bigger chance of escape.

He crept towards the edge of the ship and peered over the ledge, it was high, very high. If the jump alone didn't kill him or render him unconscious there was a high possibility he would drown.

Needless to say Allen was scared, he had 2 options; 1) Stay on ship and be tonight snack or much worse, or 2) Try and swim to safety, which may end up in death. Both options mightily appealing, Allen felt fear rise again as he stepped closer to the side. Either way he may die but Allen had pride, pride that would want him to die while trying rather than cowering away.

"I can do this!" Allen said as he placed his hand on the side and pushed himself onto it carefully. He tried to find the most suitable way to dive from which was unfortunately a standing dive. He held onto the rigging next to him for support and stoop steady on the ledge.

"I can do this." Allen repeated to himself with a little less confidence as he watched the vicious waves crash against the side of boat. He prepared to dive quickly, leaning forward before a rough hand pulled him down to the backwards, losing his balance he fell with the hand and landed painfully on his back.

"Offt," Allen grumbled, steadying himself into a sitting position before quickly looking up in horror. _Kanda. _

"What were you _doing?_"Kanda asked containing his anger until his last word.

"I-I was..." Allen was lost for words. Kanda loomed over him, his eyes cut through Allen like a knife.

"I asked you a question!" Kanda snapped causing Allen to jump and fidget uneasily.

Kanda didn't seem the type to believe a lie even if it was a good one, what was Allen to say?

"I was exploring," Allen realised his own mistake as soon as he said it. Who would explore when he was meant to be eating with him but also meant to be in the bathroom? Allen wanted to Smack his head of the wooded deck in stupidity. Kanda beat him too it, he roughly grabbed Allen by the neck of his shirt and pulled him onto his feet.

"Let me go!" Allen struggled, determined to escape from his clutches.

Kanda said nothing as he dragged the stumbling Allen back to his cabin. Throwing him through the door and locking the door behind them.

"Wha-" Allen started but was roughly shoved against the wooden wall, with Kanda pinning his hands either side of the boys head.

"Ow." Allen complained. He realised his position and began to push against Kanda.

"Stop." Kanda snarled, bearing his fangs viciously causing Allen to freeze and stare at the person before him.

Kanda smirked deviously before grabbing a handful of white hair and tugging his head to the side, exposing his pale soft delectable skin. Kanda licked the skin tenderly before applying pressure with his fangs.

Allen wanted to scream because, god, it was painful. All those girls that dreamt of being bit by a vampire were very stupid and immature because well, duh, biting really hurts! Tears spilled out of Allen's eyes as he opened his mouth to scream out the pain that erupted form his neck . Kanda released his hair and clamped his hand around his mouth, stopping any sound of agony or protest escaping the young boys lips. Kanda resisted the urge to fully clamp his mouth round the younger boy, instead his kept his teeth imbedded lightly into the surface. Just deep enough for small droplets of blood to pool out the small punctures which Kanda licked up hungrily.

Allen's muffles screams turned into a low murmur of pain, His eyes were bloodshot from the tears that trickled down kanda's hand.

Kanda retreated away from the boys neck and grunted while letting go of the boys mouth but still keeping him propped against the wall.

"I barely broke the skin and your crying?" Kanda scoffed "Try to escape again and next time it _will_ hurt."

'_Next time?' _Allen thought.

Allen was suddenly very tired, very _drained._ He wanted to sleep and never wake up. He looked up and Kanda with pitiful eyes wanting to go home. He quickly got enough energy to protest as Kanda crushed his lips with his own, devouring the boys taste. Allen was to tired to fight back now but simply closed his eyes and let darkness take over his body. His limp body falling into Kanda's arms.

"Shit." Kanda cursed. Lifting the boy up and taking him over to the bed. He stared at the boys calms state, it was almost nice seeing him without distress. Kanda leaned forward and gently placed a kiss on Allen's forehead. Making his way to exit the cabin.

"Goodnight Allen. _Darkness will always bring a new day_"

* * *

**A/N:** Please don't rant about how you think we wrecked this story with them being Vampires. This was planned before we started writing it. Inspiration from the Amazing books Vampirates which Izzy has the deepest fascination for at the moment.

Also, if this chapter didn't make much sense we apologise, Izzy was getting paranoid but wanted the chapter up tonight so if it doesn't we will re edit just for you lovely people!

**Other news: **We cant tell you how happy we are by how many of you reviewed the first chapter. Like, Seriously. You guys are like, epic toast, wait your more awesome than toast…Your like Awesome crumpets (Because that's completely British)!

**Disclaimer:** We don't own DGM.


	3. Mediteranian's Misery

**Better Than Down Under**

Chapter Three - Mediteranian's Misery

His white hair spread across the dull pillow, the colours almost merging into one. The young boy rolled over and groaned as he sat up. His small frame ached all over but mostly his neck and shoulders. It felt as if he had been sleeping forever, he rubbed his head and yawned slightly, peering down at where he was bitten. It was a bit red but you couldn't really tell he was bitten. It looked rather like a bite of love? I think that is what you call them. Well that is what he thought as he got up and found some fresh clothes on the side. Slowly he made his way to the bathroom in attempt to comb his hair and wash himself. He had to admit; it wasn't easy without Lenalee but he had to learn to cope until he made it home. After he had changed himself and freshened up he made his way to the door, hoping to get another chance to look around and maybe escape without being caught this time. His hand slowly and quietly turned the knob and he pulled the door open. Expect that it _didn't_ open. He tried again, harder this time. Still it didn't budge. He figured his only choice was to knock it down and so he began to kick. _Thud. Thud. _Still the door did not budge and anger filled the boy. He wasn't going to stand for this. He'd complain to Kanda, Lavi and Marie and all of the others that he didn't know but maybe he shouldn't. They we're all _vampires_. They could devour him if they wanted to. He best stay to himself.

Slowly he fell to the floor, tears falling down his face. He felt so helpless. He felt like he maybe _couldn't_ get away. What if he spent the rest of his life like this? Maybe that wouldn't be so long? He had so many questions but no-one to answer him. He let out a whimper and a quiet little cry, believing that truely he was alone. It was a little louder than he anticipated as there was a slight knock on the door.

"Not _crying _are you?" Hissed a deep voice harshly. A voice that belonged to non other than the captain.

_'Great!' _Thought Allen as he tried to calm his voice.

"O-of course not!" His voice was shaking and not as confident as he wanted it to be. Then Kanda laughed. It wasn't a pleasant, happy laugh. It was a rude, obnoxious laugh.

"Your more of a wimp than I though! Now, go back to sleep. It's the middle of the night and I'm expecting you'll be tired in the morning if you don't sleep now. You want to come out then, right?" Allen nodded even though he knew he couldn't see him and was about to answer when he heard the footsteps down the corridor. With that he removed some clothing, keeping it for the new day and then went back to sleep rather easily. It was true he was still utterly _exhausted._

The scarred boy awoke quite late in the morning, well when we say late morning we mean early night, Allen seemed to have slept through the whole day and awoke in darkness, just as he arrived in. To his surprise the door was unlocked just as Kanda had said. He had decided he would look for as many places to escape as possible, maybe think it through a little more than last time so the chances of success are higher. The small boy wandered around on the lower decks, checking windows and doors that lead to different places. One to the kitchen in which a cook eyed him up. He didn't really get why they had a cook but retreated anyways and found other rooms to peer into. He then made it to the upper deck where he found several of the crew working. Including Lavi. He chose to ignore them and wander over to the side in which he peered over and then into the horizon. He had _no_ idea where he was or which way was home. He was how would you put it without using any of that foul language commoners would; _Damned?_

Lavi on this occasion came up to him and turned him towards him, inspecting his neck.

"Woah, looks like Yuu-Chan got to you quickly! Ehh? Did it hurt?" He gave him a sympathetic look before patting him on the shoulder and then started panicking as Allen winced. He forgot that it would be a bit sore.

"Reaaallyy sorry about that, Mr Walker-Sir. Hey, that seems a bit formal, can I call you Allen? Maybe Allen-baby? Hmmm, yeahh I like that one," he grinned and Allen smiled slightly, nervously. There was one question hat was killing him inside and he just had to ask.

"Are you all vampires?" He blurted out rather suddenly. The red head looked taken aback before smirking.

"Course we are! Don't worry, no-one'll lay a finger on you. Your Yuu's now and does he have a temper you don't want to mess with. Well I do but he loves me so~" for some reason Allen was having a hard time believing everything. _Being kidnapped on his wedding day. Vampires. Pirate. On a boat in the middle of no where._ It all seemed so unreal to him but the face was, it was real and _he_ had to deal with it.

"That makes everything better." Allen stated sarcastically, resisting the urge to roll his eyes. Lavi laughed slightly before watching the boy fidget causally.

"I know your bursting with questions, so, out with them." Lavi said while casually walking over to the railing of the ship and leaning against it.

"Uh, well." Allen hadn't really thought about asking anything on the subject as it all seemed to frightful too him. "Why do you drink blood?"

Lavi was stunned. Out of all the questions he could of asked, Allen chose the one nobody could answer.

"You've heard about vampire stories haven't you Al?"

"Yes, but they say they drink blood not the reason behind it." Allen stated.

"I suppose." Lavi pondered. " To be perfectly honest with you Al, not even I know that. It's just something you accept with and not ask questions about when getting into this life. It's sort of like asking why is the sky blue?"

"Oh," Allen considered for awhile. "Then how did you get into this life? Or why for that matter?"

"Now there's the questions we're after!" Lavi said as if it we're a good thing. "Well, being bitten for one."

Lavi noticed Allen cringe with worry as he said that, he pitied the boy in some form.

"But" Lavi continued. "Only if blood is given in return. Like how Kanda has bitten you, you won't turn unless Kanda gives you his blood in return."

"So, I'm not going to turn into.." Allen struggled to find the correct term for it.

"Blood sucking fiend? Leach? Creature of the night? Oh oh! Count Dracula! You know he was just a myth right?"

Allen laughed. "Yeah, something along those lines. So, what happened to you? If you don't mind me asking."

"How about we save some stories for another day?" Lavi said, readjusting his head band. "Plus, I'm not sure if your ready for any of this yet. I'm shocked Yuu would even go as far as that."

Lavi casually flicked the side of Allen's chin near the inflaming bite mark, he sighed as Allen flinched in surprise.

"Will I ever be able to leave?" Allen asked quietly as Lavi walked slowly past him. Lavi stopped and placed a hand on Allen shoulder.

"I'm sorry kid. I really am." Lavi said sympathetically, his usual smiley expression filled with pity.

"Is that a no? Lavi please! Why?" Allen demanded, trying not to raise his voice any higher than necessary.

"Allen. Just calm." Lavi pleaded, turning Allen to face him. "I'm not sure what the future holds. I can't predict anything. Just, try and stay calm."

Was all Lavi could manage to say before walking off to continue with his working labours.

Allen stood there a little longer, it was taking him a longer time to process what he had just heard. He turned to the ocean and sighed, leaning on the boat as a hand slammed down on it beside him. Slowly he looked up to see a wide, sharp-fanged grin on a surprisingly darker toned face than all of the others. He had terrible bags under his dark eyes as he leaned closer to the boy.

"Soooo, _your_ the captains boy, eh? Such a cute little thing~" he practically teased as his other hand rested on the other side of Allen, pinning him to the edge of the boat. The man was very close, too close for Allen's liking and he could feel his breath dancing across his own pale skin. He could smell the achohol in his breath as a deadly cold hand touched his arm,

"Pretty little thing, aren't cha'?" He continued before pulling him into a kiss.

Suddenly a hand came flying onto the man who had come onto Allen. Grabbing his arm harshly and bending it in a awkward position, so forcefully it snapped. A pained howl hissed from the Vampire as he stumbled backwards clutching his now-broken arm.

"_Daiisyyya! You foul son of a fucking bitch!_" Growled a _very_ irritated captain, a harsh-looking smirk plastered on his face as he walked towards him grabbing his neck.

"Now, I know ordinary vampires can't die from suffocation. So how about some silver." His harsh smirk turned to a twisted grin as his silver mugen ran straight through the other man's body as if it we're merely a piece of thin cloth that Lenalee used to dress Allen in.

Kanda glared down at the corpse at his feet before turning to his red read boy in the crew.

"Oi Lavi," He summoned before pointing at the body. "Clear up this mess."

"Yes, captain" Lavi knew the captain was in no fit mood to play name games and he knew Allen was in for it.

Speaking of the boy; He was shaking. He'd never seen someone throw away a life just quite like that. Such coldness Kanda showed but he never once though he was _that_ cold. The said man turned towards him advanced as the boy backed away.

"_Tch_," the man didn't sound to happy at this as Allen backed further away only to have the distance closed by the dark haired man. He stumbled slightly as he came into contact with a wall and was pinned by the larger man but the small boy slid down the wall and curled up on the floor. Kanda shook his head in disapproval as he tugged the boys arm and pulled him up, dragging him back to the cabin. As Allen left he saw Lavi cleaning off mugen and throwing Daisya's body into the ocean, not one of them shedding a tear for their comrades fate. Allen's eyes widened as he was thrown into the room. It wasn't with much force but it took Allen by surprise. He lost his footing and fell only to be caught in the man who threw him arms. A chapped pair of lips met with Allen's small soft pink ones, in a delicate and short, sweet kiss. It wasn't as forceful as last time but it was no better.

"How's your arm?" He heard him murmur a hint of concernment in his voice

"He didn't hurt you did he?" Anger then rose as he threw the closet thing to him which happened to be a vase that reminded Allen of his home. It smashed into thousands of tiny little pieces a lot like Allen's hope at this point. Kanda stepped towards Allen and leant down, trying to restrain his anger.

"Don't Cry." Kanda whispered in his ear.

The small boy screamed out in pain as a pair of fangs bit down, _hard _into his skin.

Allen's scream was loud in the vampire's ear but he ignored it and began sucking the sweet blood out of his partner who was become paler by the minute. Dispite Kanda's demand, tears began forming in the young boy's eyes; He had never felt a pain quite like it. It was unreal. Allen's knees had become weak and were shaking, slowly they both fell to the floor. Kanda pulled away from Allen, wiping the excess blood from his mouth and then began licking the wound he had just re-created before getting up and finding a box of plasters and bandages and dressing the smaller boys shoulder with them. The tears began to fall as the boy, not quite as drained as the time before sat there shaking. He heard the other sigh as he adjusted his seating before Allen and leaned in whispering in his partners ear;

"Stop crying, it's not the end of the world." His words may have sounded harsh to you but to Allen it seemed as if this was as soft as Kanda was ever able to get. His voice wasn't harsh and stern as usual. It was softer, more comforting as a hand came to his cheek. The older's rough thumb brushed away the tears as their lips met once again. It was nothing more than the kiss they shared before but still Allen was frozen on the spot, not rejecting it nor welcoming it. The older man pulled away and stood up.

"I'm impressed, you didn't pass out again. Saves me the trouble of carrying you to the bed. However I do suggest you go to sleep being bitten can prove to be quite tiring." He chuckled lightly, quietly. So quiet that Allen didn't even hear it as he turned

"And Allen, don't let this happen again." He said before closing the door and locking it. Allen's tears began to flow again, he hated being alone in the cold, dark room. Silently he cried in the corner. His shoulder was aching. Today, Tonight; It had been a very, very different day for the boy. Watching Kanda kill someone right before his eyes and then being bitten then locked up _again_. He let out a cry that couldn't of been held in and continued to cry, curling up on the floor, shaking.

When the boy had finished and calmed himself and slowly got up. Dizziness took over as he reached for something to hold onto to stop himself from falling back down. As his head cleared he slowly and steadily walked over to the small window at the side of the room. _Crunch._ The small boy's dulled, now lifeless eyes ran down as he removed his foot on what he had stepped on. It was the vase Kanda had thrown and smashed. Even though it wasn't too long ago, the memories of that man, Daisya, came back and then the way Kanda protected him from everywhere else. Maybe he wasn't so bad after all. Just a little over protective. A tear slid down his cheek as he walked over to the window. Nice or not all he wanted to do was go back home, see his Uncle and Lenalee. He sighed and thought. _Will I ever get home? Is Lavi telling the truth? Will I ever see my family and friend ever again? What if I'm stuck here, what will happen to me? Why did Kanda want me in the first place? _That night the white haired boy watched the sunrise as he over thought about everything that'd happened and began to plan his escape.

Back On The Mainland

A tall tanned man stood at the foot of a long table as a few other tanned people ate meals prepared.

"To think," the Man started. "Elaine was in fact a boy!"

"Cyril, we've had this conversation before." Tyki - Allen's previous fiancé spoke this time.

"Yes! But it's outrageous! To trick us - The Noah family - and get away with it!" Cyril spoke more firmly now, placing his hands on the edge of the table.

"Either way brother," Tyki played with the knife between his hands, unfazed by his brother growing anger. "The boy - Allen - was my fiancé. He is mine. Gender is of no concern to me."

"Whoa? Ye' got a lil' boy fetish, Micky?" Another family member contributed to the conversation, with weird pattern shapes under his eyes just like his twin, except his twin had much lighter hair.

Tyki scoffed at the insult. "No. Those pirates dare to take what's mine."

"He wasn't yours yet." The other twin spoke this time. "Think he'll marry ya' now he knows ye' know he's a lad? Highly doubtful trick."

"Nice one Jaz!" Devit squawked through laughter. "Micky Trick! Hah."

By this time both twins we're in uncontrollable fits of laughter while Cyril sighed out of irritation and turn to his brother once again.

"You don't mean that do you?" he questioned. The table went silent, waiting for Tyki's answer.

"I do. Our family is not one for anti-gay rights. Need I remind you of the brotherly-love fest going on over there," Tyki waved a hand at Jasdero's and Devit's position, both in a weirdly close embrace.

"Shaddup! You're just prissy cus' your not getting any." Devit said before bursting out into laughter once again.

"Such profanes coming from young gentlemen's mouths" Cyril shook his head in disapproval.

"'_Such profanes coming from young gentlemen's mouths' _Who ever said we were gentlemen Sheryl?" Jasdero mocked while putting on a false accent.

"Urgh. How can I be related to such people," Cryil rubbed his forehead and looked at the small girl in the seat neat to him. "What do you think Road?" The small girl looked up from her doll innocently before her face twisted into a devilish smirk.

"You know how much I love Tyki, Father. He deserve to be happy." Road said happily as Tyki smiled her way.

"I guess your right." Cyril looked at his family who were anticipating the orders.

"It's time we found a ship. A vampire ship." Tyki spoke up. Malicious laughter filled the room as the plans unfolded in front of them.

* * *

**A/N: **Tykis back! Bo'yeaaah~! Too whoever guessed that it wouldn't be the end of Micky Trick gets a cyber cookie. All the cookie goodness without the tooth decay! 8D

We're sorry for the wait this time, would have been done sooner if Izzy and Felly actually did something! Next update won't take as long, we hope!

Guys! We love you! All those who reviewed again deserve our love!

**Disclaimer: **We do not own DGM.


	4. Why's The Rum Gone?

**Better Than Down Under**

Chapter Four - Why's The Rum Gone?

_Knock. _

Allen jumped. He opened his eyes groggily, blinking a few times to get used to the bright light coming from a lamp across the room. Looking up from the hard wooden floor, he noticed he hadn't moved from beside the window.

_Knock. Knock._

Allen traced the noise back to the door, not really wanting to move.

"Yo, Allen! You awake in there?" He heard a energetic voice say with a murmur under his breath. "I hope he hasn't escaped or Yuu'll have my head." _There was actually a way to escape from here?_

_"_Y-Yeah, I'm coming!" Allen called getting up stretching and opening the door, peering out at the redhead standing there with a relieved look on his face.

"Allen, it's time for your breakfast we're heading out onto land a little later. It'll be nice to stretch your legs properly, eh?" He chuckled light before walking off and looked back to the small boy when he did not follow.

"You coming?" Nodding, Allen followed the taller man and closing the cabin door quietly and hurried after. Lavi took him to the same room he had attempted to eat dinner with Kanda a few days ago. Time here passed so slowly. It felt like it was years ago that it had happened. The redhead pulled a chair out for Allen as he sat and began to eat. Lavi watched the boy carefully and smiled.

"It must be good to satisfy your hunger so simply," Allen glances at him and gave him a questioning look.

"I mean, having food that isn't a human. I can't remember what it's like. I've been like _this_ for as long as I can remember. I still remember the night I changed. It's a good story want to hear?" Allen nodded and turned to him, eating quietly and listening intently to the redheads story.

"Well as you can tell I was always a looker" He stated proudly while Allen took another bite out of his food.

"I used to spend my Friday nights in a local tavern, a lot of beautiful ladies used to gather there and I'm not ashamed to say I was a ladies man. Although I had never thought of settling down with one." Lavi looked out the window, lost to his own memories.

"Lavi?" Allen said seeming concerned, Lavi turned and smiled at the pale boy before carrying on.

"That was the night I noticed her. She was different, I had always assumed all girls the same but she, she called to me. So being as I am decided to go and speak to her, offer a few drinks and see how we get along. She has this way of subtle flirting, not fully letting on for what she wants. When I offered her a drink she said maybe later, I never took that into account until after it happened." Allen had completely stopped eating by this time, intent on listening to every last word that fell from Lavi's mouth.

"It had gotten late, I had a few drinks and had offered to walk her home, she said she'd be fine but being who I was insisted. Said she lived in the highland estate at the upper part of town, full of rich snobs and prissy men." Lavi snorted at the thought but stopped to laugh sheepishly at Allen

"No offence to you though."

"None taken." Allen urged Lavi to continue.

"Being a county man like myself we both proposed we'd take the back ally route. I wouldn't want her to be caught out late night with me, who knows what there neighbours would say." Lavi laughed heart heartedly before sighing and looking Allen in the eye.

"We has barely started walking into the ally when she pushed me down. You see despite her being a woman vampire's have extraordinary strength, its why I worry for you when with Kanda." Allen averted his gaze as Lavi carried on.

"She just bit me and took her fill. I guess she got the drink I offered her, right? That's when I met Kanda. She had left me for dead when he had arrived. I thought he would of just left me there but he didn't he asked what I wanted, I wanted to live, I really did. I was only 18 and I was going to die. I had no idea what I was singing up to when I changed, Kanda just said I had to leave everything behind me. Either way, I was still dead to the world. " Lavi's normally smiling face was replaced with one filled with sadness.

"Lavi.." Was all Allen could managed before Lavi looked up and smiled brightly and the younger boy.

"I'm not complaining or anything. This life is fun and we have a ever lasting food supply" lavi laughed at his own joke.

"What about kanda? What happened when he turned?" Allen asked, intrigued.

"Well," Lavi started. "I think it's best if you ask him about that yourself. Its not my place to tell."

Allen grimaced at the thought of even attempting to engage in conversation with the creep. Lavi laughed and ruffled Allen's hair playfully, as If he were a young child.

"Hey" Allen batted away the hand lightly as Lavi stood up.

"Come on, we're going out." Lavi said as he turned to look at Allen.

"Out?" Allen started. "Out where?"

"Ask later. We don't want to keep the captain waiting do we?"

Allen was suddenly reluctant to move from where he was seated. He didn't want to move on demand of _that_ man. Lavi sighed and rubbed his temples slightly.

"Don't worry. Yuu's not the big bad wolf he makes himself out to be."

Allen signed and stood up, following Lavi's lead.

"That doesn't help you know." Allen said as they reached the door that lead to the upper deck.

"When your on a ship full of vampires, there isn't really a medical treatment for it."

It was dark on the upper deck, well that was obvious, you would never see a vampire out in daytime. Allen always wondered how his sleeping patturns we're suddenly corrected to wake while its dark. He put the thought aside to ask Lavi later when he spotted a certain captain glaring there way.

"Your late." he said coldly.

"Sorry~" Lavi very nearly sang as he made his way over to the rest of the crew leaving Allen on his own.

"Oi," Kanda called harshly. "Get over here."

It took Allen all of 4 strides to reach Kanda, in this time Allen took the chance to have a look out at the ocean but was greeted none other than civilisation, a large town rather.

"Land?" Allen questioned.

"Well you don't want to starve do you?" Kanda snapped. "We haven't had change to get enough food for you to last a few months."

As the crew started to evacuate the ship Kanda grabbed Allen's shoulder roughly.

"No funny business." Kanda growled out "Meaning if you try to escape, go off on your own, Scream or talk to anybody then I will make your life a living hell."

Kanda shoved Allen back causing him to stumble back a few steps only to bump into somebody. Allen tilted his head slightly to see Lavi and Marie smiling down at him.

"Watch him." Kanda demanded as Marie and Lavi guided him off the boat.

The town was buzzing with excitement. Taverns, Clubs and markets all bustling with people. Allen wondered why shops would be open at this time of night but remained silent as they trailed behind Kanda.

"This is a hotspot for vampires." Lavi answered the unasked question.

"Oh." Allen lowered his eyes to focus on the dim pathway until they came to a stop outside there destination. Allen was told to sit on a small barrel with Lavi and Marie flanking either side as The crew carried vast amounts of food back to the ship.

He watched as Kanda handed over a small pull string bag what he supposed was money to the man and walked over towards Lavi as they finished putting the last of the stock aboard the ship.

"Your free for the night. I'll meet you in Cogwit tavern." Kanda said as he began to walk off but stopped and turned to look at Marie and Lavi intently. "Watch him."

With that Kanda disappeared into the darkness that swarmed the town.

Allen watched silently as the rest of the crew dispersed around the town. He fidgeted uneasily as Marie coughed as if he were to say something. Allen wondered if now was the right time to make a break for it, run into the swarms of people so they wouldn't catch him as easily but it dawned on Allen that not all of them were human. He decided to wait awhile to take his chance.

"Ready to go?" Lavi said, not moving from his post beside Allen.

Allen sighed and jumped off the barrel, Lavi and Marie both moved in sync with him.

"I'm not going to run." _Yet _Allen added mentally.

"Not that we don't trust you Al," Lavi started, holding his hands up in a defeated way. "It's just Yuu will hold us responsible if anything happens too you."

Allen groaned mentally, there was no room to breathe and things we're Cleary getting worse. As they walked through the town Allen noticed no street signs or any thing to recognise where they were. Even if Allen managed to get away he would have no clue where he would go but he supposed that once he got away he would hide until day break then it would be less chance for re-capture.

Lavi walked cheerfully next to Allen, exited for the night ahead. Allen glanced around, for a town it was rather busy, you could even hear children playing and babies crying, He shuddered at the possibility of small children being one of the un dead.

They stopped in frount of a small building, only a sign saying ' og it tavern' Clearly it was missing a few letters of the sign, Allen pitied the drunken person that was unfortunate to stand under it at the time it fell. Lavi smiled and took hold of Allen's wrist, dragging him into the smoke filled, dimly lit cave that was supposedly to be a tavern. He lead them to a small round unoccupied table at the far corner of the room. A petite blond waitress smiled warmly at Allen as he seated himself between Lavi and Marie.

"What Cha' boys havin' tonight?" She said to the trio.

"Three Rum's, and may I inquire who this lovely lady is?" Lavi took her arm gently and kissed her hand.

"Lavi I don't drink." Allen said softly but loud enough for Lavi to hear.

"Oh yeah your only 9 aren't cha'." Lavi snorted and released the now blushing waitress.

"Okay 2 Rums and…uh, Something for kids. Oh! Orange juice. He smacked his fist into his palm for emphasis. Allen glared half heartedly at the hyperactive red head. Lavi just shrugged it off and ruffled Allen's hair. It took all of 3 minuets for The waitress to return with there drinks. Lavi smiled and took the piece of paper that was slipped under his mug and winked at the retreating waitress.

Marie remained silent as both him and Lavi drunk mug after mug of Rum. Both seeming to be getting slightly tipsy. Allen took this as a good chance to get away he just hoped there was a way out without getting caught.

"Lavi I need to use the bathroom." He told Lavi who was in the middle of talking too two of the waitresses, seeming too busy to escort Allen he waved his hand and Allen quickly rushed to the bathroom.

It was dirty and smelt vile, Allen had to hold back from gagging and quickly searched for a window of some sort.

The only window Allen could find was a small rectangle window above the toilet, he would be able to get up easily enough but the question was would be fit. He pondered for a moment and gave it a shot before somebody came looking for him. Climbing up onto th grimy toilet seat and giving the window a hard push for it to open, rotting wood broke beneath it as it flung open with a band. Allen quickly scurried onto the sill to let his legs fit though and swing so the last thing out of the window were his arms and head. He hoped there was much of a drop as he let go of the ledge that held him and fell to the floor.

Allen hissed in pain as he noticed the newly formed cut on his arm.

"Damn it" He cursed. He stood up swiftly and looked around, it was a small runway at the back of the tavern attached to multiple ally ways. Allen brushed his hair out of his face and jogged towards the closest alleyway for cover. No doubt Marie and Lavi had already realised he had vanished. Keeping up a slow pace, alleyway looking behind and in front. By the time Allen had reached halfway though the Ally he had already lost his breath. He cursed himself for being unfit but decided to take a rest, leaning against a wall and placing hands on knees.

Allen froze in horror as he heard footsteps emerging close. He did not want to look up, beads of sweat rolled down his face.

"Found you." A harsh voice said before Allen was pinned roughly against the wall, a hand firming gripping his shoulder making Allen wince. He looked up into Dark eyes that shown no hope.

Allen opened his mouth slightly as it to protest but was only able to sound out one feeble word;

"Kanda."

* * *

**A/N:** -Cries inside- This chapter burned. It _Burned_.  
We are actually so, so sorry but unfortunately have been so busy this past month. Izzy has had to edit 600+ photos and Felly has been none stop video editing as well as both have been busy with making cosplays.  
We do love you guys, we have nearly finished the next chapter! So it may be uploaded either today or tomorrow!

ALSO! If you guys want to keep track of the whole Fic update what's happening ultra-epical-low down then check out our Twitter…That Felly made Izzy agree too. Loads of updates of where we are with chapters if it will be late, funny things and just random stuff that nobody cares about.

OH YEAH! Guts next chapter be sure to **READ THE WARNINGS**. 8D Thanks.  
Thanks again guys!

**Disclaimer:** We do not own DGM


	5. A Plan To Get Him Back

**WARNINGS: This chapter contains RA PE meaning none consensual se x, bon dage, hurt and angst. If you do not wish to read that part please jump too;**

**(- - - -) and continue from there. Thank you!**

**Better Than Down Under**

Chapter Five - A Plan To Get Him Back

Eyes widening he went to scream as a large hand covered his mouth the other grabbing onto his arm other as he was dragged back to the boat by non other than the very man he had hoped to escape from.

Kanda very nearly growled as he slammed the

cabin door and flinging Allen onto the bed, the smaller boy was scared from the silent walk back to the boat, squeaking as his body hit the covers. Kanda did not look happy, he didn't even look sane by this time.

"What the hell were you doing?" Kanda snapped harshly.

"I-.." Allen was lost for wards. Why would Kanda ask a question that he already knew the answer too. Kanda didn't take that as an answer and quickly slumped down onto Allen's small frame, straddling him between his legs and pinning his arms down without much nuisance from Allen's feeble struggles.

"I asked a question." Kanga said more calmly as he stared down at the smaller male.

"I was trying to escape." Allen answered truthfully.

Something inside Kanda snapped, all control was lost as his face distorted into a devilish Smirk.

"Really now?" Kanda asked before leaning down to nip on Allen's ear.

"Don't you like it here?" Kanda grabbed a handful of Allen's hair and leaned back to pull him forward.

"Get used to it, you're never leaving," Kanda said harshly as tears spilled out of Allen's eyes. In one swift movement Allen's body was pinned back down onto the bed. Allen's tears spilled out of his eyes as he tried to choke out some words but nothing came only a cry as a rough hand grabbed his chin forcefully.

"Got that?" There was a most unpleasant glint in the vampires eyes as the small boy was slammed against the headboard and hands grabbed as something cold began to press against his wrists restricting them from movement. _Chains? _

"Now, your going to listen to me and your going to listen to me well. We can either do this the easy way in which you don't complain nor keep any sound to yourself and let me do what i want _or _the hard way where things will get a lot rougher and believe me, either way I'm going to get what I want." Allen glared and attempted to kick the dark haired man only for his legs to be forcefully pinned down the coldness of the chains appearing around his ankles and strapping them to the bed.

"The hard way then, all the more fun for me." He said ripping off the small boys shirt planting a vicious kiss on the others lips making sure he caught some skin with his teeth, a little blood escaping.

"Stop it!" Allen protested, pulling against the chains that bound him. Kanda ignored and continued to lap up the escaping blood with his tongue. The sweet taste lingered in his mouth as he slowly kissed down Allen's neck leaving small marks in it's trail, his hand moving slowly down the younger boys torso.

"You really are _such_ an eyesore." Kanda spoke in Allen's ear once more. Allen couldn't hold back

the tears that left damn marks over his pale face.

"Then why do you insist on keeping me?" Allen cried, thrashing against the chains while trying to get Kanda off him.

Kanda bit down on Allen's neck roughly, The colour slowly draining from Allen's cheeks as Kanda quenched his hunger, not fully drinking to his liking but leaving enough for Allen to have still have energy.

_"Why..." _Allen spoke more softly as he settled down.

"The reason being is because I can." Kanda replied simply before tearing the fabric of Allen's trousers and underwear off together. The small boy squeaked.

"W-what do you mean 'because I can?" He felt somewhat overexposed and sick to the stomach. No girl had ever touched him like this yet alone another man. He didn't really know what to expect or how to respond.

The dark haired man began licking down his torso before closing his lips around one of the pink nipples and sucking harshly. The white haired boy arched his back biting his lip holding in a little gasp that wanted to escape along with a loud, long groan. Kanda growled at this biting down hard on the now hardened bud sending a howl of pain out from the other and a lot of squirming. The taller man held him down quite easily as the other tugged at his bindings, his pained nipped was beginning to bleed only for it to be licked off. He felt sicker. What was this guy? A fucking vampire sadist? It probably came with the job as he saw him lowering over the other. The smaller boy hadn't really noticed the problem he had between his lower legs until a large hand began to lower itself towards it.

"Brat, next time, don't hold it in or I'll do something much worse!" Allen panted harshly as Kanda slipped his hand around the organ and gently stroked it whilst sucking on the other bud. Pulling it away he tugged on the smaller boys ear.

"You secretly like this don't you?" Kanda sneered, never stopping his rhythm off jerking the boy off.

"Stop, please," Allen said between pants, he didn't want his. He never wanted this.

Kanda halted his movement and because to strip out of his own clothes, flinging his shirt to the side revealing a well toned abs. When he started to

unbutton his own very tight trousers it was then it hit Allen want was happening. He tried to cross his knees over and tug more against the chains, bruises and cuts forming on his wrists and ankles.

Once disposing of his clothing Kanda pried Allen's mouth open and began kissing him harshly and passionately. Biting on his lip, drawing blood yet again and began sucking on it happily, except he wasn't a happy bunny. His hands trailer up the smaller boys body pinching, stroking every bit of skin that would normally drive anyone, pleasure wise, crazy. Except Allen. Allen was hating every minute of it. He was hating it so much. He'd rather have taken his own life then and there or delete any chance of him ever escaping just being left alone. He knew there was no telling Kanda otherwise, it'd just cause more pain. The tears that were flowing before had dried, staining the angelic face only to start once again as Allen though about it. Kanda began to trail kisses down the boy stopping just above his member. Allen could feel the elders hair tickling his thighs and the warm tickling breath on the organ. Blushing Allen attempted to hide himself again but failed the chains cutting into him good and properly, blood trailing down his skin. The dark haired man traced small circles on the pale skin before him. Kanda was finding it enchanting as he gently places a kiss on it before his hands made their way ghostly up to Allen's mouth and forcing two fingers in.

"Suck." He demanded.

"Bite me and you will regret it, this is the only lube you get." Allen resisted the urge to bite down

on the two fingers; why make it worse for him than it already is. Kanda pulled his fingers from the small mouth when he decided it was enough.

"Lots of people like to assure there partner at this stage. I won't. It will hurt, if you haven't realise vampires like me don't have much restraint but if you cause any more fucking nuisance with holding back i will make it a lot worse." Kanda snapped before lowering his hand toward Allen's backside.

Allen whimpered as Kanda pressed not one but two into his tight heat, not even waiting for the underage boy to adjust before shoving them in and out. Pressing hard into him, scissoring and stretching the hole. Allen cried out in pain tears falling more constantly as his behind was being abused. "K-Kanda please...please stop it hurts..." He couldn't help but whimper and plead and even if he wanted to hold anything in he wasn't able to. Kanda growled repeating this for quite some time, he was being generous or what _he _thought was. Slowly his patience was going as he pulled them out and thrusted the forcefully in making Allen cry out, this time not in pain. It all seemed to melt away but Allen didn't want it to. He much preferred the pain to being pleasured by the vampire! Pulling them out, he replaced the fingers with something much bigger, grunting, he pushed himself all the way in and smirked as he saw Allen's eyes widen as his virgin hole was taken tears sliding down his cheek as it felt as if he was being ripped apart.

The small boy choked out a cry as his partner pulled out and slammed in again harshly. Never ever giving him the time to get used to one feeling. Whether it was out or in, the boy couldn't tell. He felt violation and pain and wanted to be left alone. Kanda on the other hand felt differently. He was going to make this boy scream for him. Bad or good he didn't care, he was getting pleasured either way. Thrusting in and out as hard, deep and fast as he could the elder couldn't help but grunt quietly. Allen cried out; cry after cry. Pleading the man to stop, pleading him to leave him alone but the vampire did no such thing. He was defying Allen merely for his own enjoyment. The white haired boy was beginning to loathe it to the point where he couldn't deal with it anymore and began to tug on the ties. He began to struggle a lot more. It was becoming more and more difficult for Kanda to satisfy his needs as one of his large hands swept roughly across the perfect cheek, slapping him harshly.

"Stop it, _now_," roared Kanda angrily. There was something in his eye. Something _beastlike _that was telling Allen to stop however Allen thought otherwise and continued to struggle, crying too much that he couldn't say anything. The long-haired pirate began scratching and gripping at Allen's body, holding him down in place. Leaving blood trickling down the scratches and a lot of red marks where his hands were. Kanda had forgotten his own strength but at this point the didn't care. He wanted his release. He began thrusting again, more and more desperately now. The smaller boy was beginning to feel the pleasure of it, he moaned out but then stopped his self as the hand glided across his face again.

"You will _not_ hold it in!" Allen gulped and began moaning and groaning but not once did he say Kanda's name. The said man grunted from disapproval and began to pump the pulsing organ of the younger boy's in front of him to the rhythm of himself. Allen let out another groan, his release was near and so was Kanda's. A few more thrusts and the walls around Kanda tightened. Allen screamed as he reached his orgasm. The sticky substance covering both males chest's. Kanda came shortly after that, releasing his seed into the young boy. However he did not stop thrusting; clearly he wanted to go for a second round. Allen the boy who had barely even recovered from his first orgasm, groaned out tiredly as his legs, backside began to ache. He was tired, wanted to stop and had given up. He had to take it. He wasn't enjoying any of it not even the orgasm. It wasn't so _damn _pleasurable. It hurt. It was an empty one. No love. _Nothing. _

Allen groaned as he felt the pit in his aching stomach building up again. His body glistening with sweat as it rocked harshly against the other male. The white-haired boys eyes closed as for the numerous time he wished it all away, tears bleeding from his eyes and onto the bed below them. The smaller boys fragile body was beginning to tense up as once again his orgasm drew near. His vision going white with pleasure as he screamed out again, groggily blinking at Kanda who just kept going. His vision darkening at the edges as he began to feel dizzy. With that Allen's body fell limp as the boy lost his consciousness. Noticing the heavier weight on his shoulders the taller man glanced at his passed-out companion and sighed, reaching his orgasm; he groaned the smaller boys name before pulling out. _'Enough was enough' _he thought. Climbing off the boy and the bed he went and found a damp cloth from the bathroom linked onto his room and wiped them _both_ over with it. It was a shame that the only time he showed any sign of kindness, _weakness_(as Kanda thought) was when the person he showed it to was out cold. Pulling some clothes on the elder re-tied his hair which at some point had come out and dressed the boy in a clean, white, crisp shirt. Undoing the ties on his wrists and ankles and re-adjusting the body, placing a few covers over him and left through the old door, locking it behind him.

**(- - - -)**

Back On The Mainland

3 dark figures stood in the Noah household, they we're covered in a strange armour, non of their flesh was showing and it looked as if they we're something made my the devil. They we're known as Akuma by their ability of assassination and we're only hired by the richest people as their ability had a very large fee. Tyki Mic paced between them.

"Do you understand what you have to do?"

"We do. We are appreciative of your pay and will get the job done before the end of next week. We cannot guarantee his complete safety as these are vampires we're dealing with." A deep, rough voice replied from the middle man, the others nodding afterwards, agreeing with their leader. There was a loud grumble of disapproval as a small girl, who obviously heard everything, walked into the room, shaking her head. Smirking Tyki bowed slightly do her.

"Oh my dearest Road, did you hear? What do you think about them?"

"I want Allen-Chan to be brought back her, nicely, safe and sound. If he has a single scratch on him, I wouldn't pay you. I also would want him to be here by Wednesday!" Smirking Tyki nodded.

"Well, there you have it; there's been a change on what we want. You have until Wednesday; I will also cut your pay for every scratch he has on him."

"Wait, there's one thing. We're the ones doing the job, if we don't like what your demanding we will refuse to work."

"I'm doubling the original pay so I'd best be going." Grinning crookedly and waiting for them to leave. All of then nodding slightly.

"Yes, my lord." With that they we're off.

Back on Board

Kanda sat silent in the corner of the dimly lit room trying to seem as if he wasn't present in Allen's cabin. He had mulled over the events that had happened just a few hours before and frowned.

Allen had not moved at all during his slumber even when Kanda placed another pillow beneath his head. The only thing that reassured Kanda he was alright was the gentle breathing that caused Allen's chest to move in a constant routine.

Kanda did regret his actions, he realised that he went to far but Allen needed to realise that he was his and could never leave. Kanda's thoughts we're interrupted when a small murmur made its way through Allen's lips before falling silent.

"Why can't you just accept it." Kanda murmured silently before strolling over to the foot of Allen's bed, watching as he stirred silently in his sleep. He strolled over to the side and loomed over slightly, his face solemn as Allen looked full of pain.

"I will keep my end of the promise, just as your father did. Just stop running around like a crazy idiot trying to get yourself killed, it's harder to keep you safe that way." Kanda sighed, placing his hand on his head and closes his eyes a moment before opening them slowly to look at Allen once more.

The corners of his lips curled down into a small frown before leaning down and placing a small kiss on Allen's forehead.

"You know, I never forgot about you." He whispered quietly, and with that, he left Allen to his nightmares.

* * *

**A/N:** We appoligise for the wait (Again) ;A;

Izzy was lazy(again 8D), alot of this chapter was written by Felly and her almighty awesomness of aweosmes. The relationship of Kanda and Allen May improve...Kinda, by kinda I mean Kandas mood will improve 8'D See how much we put you guys though. For all those that did not like the begining of this chapter we appoligise and hope you continue reading.

Oh other news, the god known as Izzy is starting collage -airpunch- That means they actually **PASSED **school. Cool or what? -Felly gets no say in this matter- Also we may be updating less as Felly(who is still an 'iccle baby has re-started school. This time a new one and being it new and big; she keeps getting lost which adds stress to her aswell as lots of homework so we will update when we can!

And not to mention thanks for those who checked our twitter out and teh fact we haven't updated it, this is how cool we are and you love it! 8D

**Disclaimer **- We don't own DGM


End file.
